


Auburn and Ivory

by sufianstevens (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, also they're NOT related, incest is gross, jack is a family friend, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: When Rhys's parents decide to send him off to a prestigious family friend for the summer, what they had in mind for Rhys was an eye-opening experience that would make him less of a "childish brat".What Rhys himself didn't expect, however, was the family friend to be so... not mean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing due to writer's block for almost a year, I'm back, completely out of my emo phase and completely, utterly gay for Handsome Jack once again.

“But I don't _want_ to go!”

Rhys was being a bit of a brat, but who could blame him? He was only a few months from turning twenty and, because of the expenses of college on Helios, he lived with his parents while he worked to garner up money for his education. His parents were very strict, and controlled Rhys in every aspect of the word. He even still had a bedtime, and when Rhys brought out the old “I'm an adult” argument, they'd retaliate with, “You live in our house. As long as you're here, you abide by our rules.”

His parents had just announced that they would be sending him off to stay with a family friend to “fix him up”. It wasn't a secret that Rhys wasn't a goody-two-shoes, but this was a bit far, as his parents had always punished him as they saw fit. It wasn't like he smoked or drank; maybe he copped an attitude a bit more often than most young adults, but he was generally moral. Now they were sending him off for the summer to live with some guy he didn't even know. Hell, he didn't even know _of_ his existence until his parents mentioned him to Rhys. Rhys definitely paid attention once the words “summer vacation” came from their lips. 

“Rhys, dear, calm down,” his mother scoffed, putting disdainful emphasis on the pet name. She knew Rhys hated being called names and abused this knowledge often. “Mr. Lawrence is a very nice man. He owns an entire company and knows how to keep people on their best behavior. It's not that big of a deal.”

Rhys pursed his lips, a silent retaliation, as he knew that he couldn't argue. This was final, as were most of his parents’ choices. He sighed, defeated, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “What should I pack?”

-

Once packed with several outfits, a toothbrush, medication, identification, toiletries, and other miscellaneous items, his parents were already on the phone with this “Mr. Lawrence”. Rhys rolled his eyes as he heard his father’s voice, as it didn't take long to realize that his dad was kissing this guy's ass. Sure, he was probably smart or whatever, but he didn't have to ham it up THAT much. 

Once his father hung up the phone, Rhys stood there, suitcase in tow, arms crossed defiantly. His eyebrows were drawn together into a stern furrow, and he scowled when he noticed his parents stifling giggles at his expression. 

“Now, darling, the bus will be here in about half an hour. We'll drop you off at the station and give you his address, then you'll be off! Sound good?” His mother explained, sounding a bit too chipper for Rhys’s tastes. 

Rhys sighed, keeping in mind his mother’s constant refusal to take no for an answer. “Yes, _mother_.”

The mother clenched her jaw but said nothing in response, the husband and wife ushering their son to their old, dusty truck. As soon as they had everything in the trunk, they drove off, breaking the speed limit. Rhys swallowed hard. He knew his parents wanted him to be well-behaved, but he couldn't deny the slight pain in his chest in response to his parents’ eagerness to get rid of him. 

At the bus station, Rhys waved goodbye to his parents, a slip of paper with Mr. Lawrence’s address gripped tight in his fist. He leaned against his suitcase and watched his parents drive off, pursing his lips again. He let out a snort as he saw the bus come up, begrudgingly handing the driver his ticket and a small tip, plopping down in a seat. He set his suitcases on the seat next to him, guaranteeing the chances for someone to sit next to him to be null. 

Rhys watched the slopes of the distant stars cascade across the black sky, the sun most likely low in the sky on Pandora. He burrowed himself back into his seat, his usually neat hair a tousled mess. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he activated his ECHO eye, scanning the slip of paper with the address on it. Bringing up a map, he noticed that this man lived in a more rural part of Pandora: a tranquil, peaceful-looking area. He wouldn't expect a CEO to live in that sort of area, much less for a rural area like that to be on a planet like Pandora. Pandora was known for its wastelands and bandits, and yet the map of that area looked peaceful as anything. 

Rhys noticed his eyes starting to droop and simply let it happen, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he began to drift off. 

-

The cybernetic boy was awoken by a woman's voice coming through the loudspeaker of the large bus, forcing him to blink sleep out of his eyes. 

“Welcome to Pandora, and enjoy your stay.”

Rhys scoffed, standing up with his bags to the side. “Enjoy my ass.”

He dragged his bags off the bus, watching as the vehicle slowly rose onto its wires, the figure growing smaller and smaller before it disappeared. Biting his lip, Rhys took out his ECHO device, checking for messages from his parents. He remembered suddenly that his father mentioned on the phone where Mr. Lawrence would be-- he'd be there at quarter to nine to pick him up. He checked the time, tongue between his lips in concentration. Ten ‘til nine. 

Rhys lifted his gaze from the ECHO device, scanning the area, his blue ECHO eye lighting up. There were few people in the area, and it wasn't until his scanner landed on a tall man that he was sure about being in the right place. 

The man was looking down at an open file, rectangular glasses perched on his nose. Despite looking down, his chin was tipped up, making him look more proper (pompous, as Rhys liked to call it). He had a single stripe of silver in his brown hair, which he found odd-- was it dyed? He continued to stare at the man, noting his heterochromatic eyes, broad shoulders, sharp jawline, and… mask?

Rhys wasn't mistaken. There were metal clasps holding the startlingly realistic mask in place, the clasps on each side of his forehead, by his ears, and on his chin. His skin looked almost flawless, despite the obvious aging going on; he scanned him again with his ECHO eye, noting his age. Thirty-five. Surprisingly young for someone who was already going gray. 

Rhys was snapped out of his gawking when he met the man's eyes, quickly turning off his ECHO eye, looking sheepish and expecting to be yelled at. 

What he didn't expect was the welcoming smile and the confident strides the man made in his direction. He held out his hand-- _okay, that's a big hand, wow_ \-- for Rhys to shake, which Rhys reluctantly took. 

“Hey there, Rhys. I'm Jack Lawrence. I suspect your parents have told you about me?” He asked, his voice firm, but not quite threatening. More authoritative than anything. Rhys nodded, dazed at the man’s politeness, swallowing hard. 

“Well, I wouldn't want to keep you here too long, cupcake. I suspect you're tired after traveling, and-- wow, those cases look heavy. Let me take one for you,” Jack offered. Before Rhys could respond, Jack had already taken one of the bags, lifting it like it was nothing. Rhys blinked up at him, shocked and speechless. The older man laughed at his dumbfounded expressions, and okay, wow, teeth. Pearly white teeth, perfect smile. 

As Jack turned and gestured for Rhys to follow him to his car, Rhys knew this was going to be a _long_ summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was typed on a phone at midnight. If you notice any mistakes or typos, please point them out to me.


End file.
